Chapter 2/Gallery
Final Space S1 E2 1.png|8 Minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E2 2.png|Gary considers H.U.E.’s desire to see Paris if he only had 8 minutes left to live quite amusing. Final Space S1 E2 3.png|Gary himself would do anything with Quinn right now, if he could. Final Space S1 E2 4.png|On to the main story; another day on board the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E2 5.png|The S.A.M.E.S. are fixing the damage, while KVN sings a song about plugging holes. Final Space S1 E2 6.png|A probe enters the ship. Final Space S1 E2 7.png|Gary introduces Avocato in his latest message to Quinn. Final Space S1 E2 8.png|And Mooncake too. Final Space S1 E2 9.png|Meanwhile, on Earth…. Final Space S1 E2 10.png|…Quinn is warned by Tribore that an Infinity Guard ship has crashed. Final Space S1 E2 11.png|While Gary is playing, Mooncake sees the probe. Final Space S1 E2 12.png|Gary uses KVN to smash the probe. Final Space S1 E2 13.png|But too late, Mooncake has been found. Final Space S1 E2 14.png|Avocato recognizes the probe as an Ventrexian Stealth Probe, belonging to Terk. Final Space S1 E2 15.png|Avocato insists they must capture Terk, but Gary is reluctant to release him. Final Space S1 E2 16.png|Only after Avocato agrees to a clasp does Gary trust him. Final Space S1 E2 17.png|So they board a transporter. Final Space S1 E2 18.png|To ensure Gary won’t escape his sentence, H.U.E. injects him with a device that will blow up his brain in five hours. Final Space S1 E2 19.png|While Mooncake stays behind, Gary and Avocato set off for Terra Con Prime. Final Space S1 E2 20.png|Terra Con Prime. Final Space S1 E2 21.png|Avocato and Gary don’t stay undetected for long. Final Space S1 E2 22.png|People without identification papers get liquified. Final Space S1 E2 23.png|Meanwhile, a mysterious intruder enters the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E2 24.png|Avocato takes Gary to see Clarence. Final Space S1 E2 25.png|Gary will have to disguise himself. Final Space S1 E2 26.png|Which he reluctantly does. Final Space S1 E2 27.png|Elsewhere, Quinn and Tribore reach the crashed ship. Final Space S1 E2 28.png|She concludes only a strong disturbance in the gravitational constant could have caused this. Final Space S1 E2 29.png|H.U.E. tries to fight the intruder with anti-gravity counter measures. Final Space S1 E2 30.png|To no avail; the intruder has magnetic boots. Final Space S1 E2 31.png|The S.A.M.E.S. are no help either. Final Space S1 E2 32.png|KVN and Mooncake hide in the vents. Final Space S1 E2 33.png|Avocato and Gary find Terk. Final Space S1 E2 34.png|He knocks Gary off a balcony Final Space S1 E2 35.png|Avocato pulls a gun, but hesitates when Terk reveals he knows where Avocato’s son is. Final Space S1 E2 36.png|After getting the information he needed, Avocato kills Terk anyway. Final Space S1 E2 37.png|Gary has fallen on a converyor belt. A computer identifies him as Melanie Dewinter… Final Space S1 E2 38.png|…and sends him straight to her house. Final Space S1 E2 39.png|Melanie’s kids are overjoyed to see her alive. Final Space S1 E2 40.png|Avocato finds his son Final Space S1 E2 41.png|Little Cato tries to warn his father. Final Space S1 E2 42.png|But too late. Avocato has fallen into a trap. Final Space S1 E2 43.png|Gary is exposed when Melanie’s body is torn in half. Final Space S1 E2 44.png|He flees the house, and stumbles upon the captured Avocato. Final Space S1 E2 45.png|Quinn tries to convince the Infinity Guard of what she found, but is dismissed. Final Space S1 E2 46.png|On the Galaxy One, H.U.E. tries to capture the intruder Final Space S1 E2 47.png|But the intruder uses a device to hack him. Final Space S1 E2 48.png|The Lord Commander is angry at Avocato for his failure. Final Space S1 E2 49.png|Gary also makes his way to the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E2 50.png|And is likewise captured. Final Space S1 E2 51.png|Avocato tries to run now that the Lord Commander is distracted, but his conscience stops him. Final Space S1 E2 52.png|He returns to help Gary, but the Lord Commander tears off Gary’s arm. Final Space S1 E2 53.png|The blood blinds the Lord Commander Final Space S1 E2 54.png|Avocato cauterizes the wound Final Space S1 E2 55.png|Chased by the Lord Commanders forces, the two friends attempt an escape. Final Space S1 E2 56.png|They are soon cornered, with no way out except jumping for a catwalk. Final Space S1 E2 57.png|Instead, they end up the Dewinter family ship. Final Space S1 E2 58.png|But they fall off again. Final Space S1 E2 59.png|By hugging, they manage to evade the cannons and escape the shaft. Final Space S1 E2 60.png|Against orders, Quinn decides to investigate the anomaly further. Final Space S1 E2 61.png|On the Galaxy One, the intruder gives KVN a chip of some sort. Final Space S1 E2 62.png|The intruder is….Quinn! Or rather, an alternate Quinn named Nightfall. Final Space S1 E2 63.png|She restores H.U.E. and leaves. H.U.E. finally hears Gary’s distress call. Final Space S1 E2 64.png|The Galaxy One picks up Gary and Avocato. Final Space S1 E2 65.png|Mooncake gets Gary a new arm. Final Space S1 E2 66.png|Avocato volunteers to help with the surgery. Final Space S1 E2 67.png|Surgery complete. Gary vows to help Avocato save his son. Final Space S1 E2 68.png|But the Lord Commander has Little Cato transported to a different location. Category:Episode Galleries